


Childhood Friends Science Experiment

by agustdarn



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agustdarn/pseuds/agustdarn
Summary: don't read this
Relationships: Hojo/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Childhood Friends Science Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> I said don't

Shinra HQ. Everyone's asleep except Cloud & Tifa. Hojo knows Cloud is a failed experiment of Sephiroth but decides he wants to use him & Tifa has an experiment. He wants to try to inject them with Jenova cells. 

He gets them together inside of that circle tube where he kept Aerith & Red. They were both injected with Horny Serum. 20-30 minutes later, it got really hot. The tube started to get really misty. Sauna. Cloud grabbing the tittes. The pp go boing. Mid sex, beating from behind, Cloud looks at Hojo and says "Inject yourself." 

Hojo thinks to himself. "I haven't used this since I fucked Jenova." Hojo thinks, "Should I even do this?" But then, he has an idea: Put the Horny Serum & Jenova cells together! As he injects himself with both, the Jenova cells start to evolve his body (Something along the lines of Dr. Birkin, an eye in his right arm, tentacles like nemesis). Except... he's horny.

The thing Hojo knows about this: These tentacles are now induced with Jenova cells. He uses four of them, and grabs cloud using three of them. Cloud has his mouth open, wide and ready, and then it hits: The tentacle goes into his anus. The horny serum is still strong within him. The twink is born. 

As Cloud is getting fucked by the tentacle, Hojo uses the remaining tentacles for Tifa. Tifa, mouth wide open, looks at Hojo and says "Take me, Hojo. I'm ready." He shoots two more Tentacles out, and Tifa is now getting hit by both wholes. In and out. Wet. The lube from the vagina is now lubricating the anus. Hojo pulls out his blue cheese greasy dick and says "Are you ready for desert?" Tifa, ready for this, opens it up and takes it. The blue cheese is now being cleansed. 

A week has passed. 

Cloud is now Hojo's cumjar. Twink has been assured. Tifa now believes she is Cloud. And is pregnant with Hojo's second child.


End file.
